A gas giant
by TheLemonsAreComing
Summary: Anakin and Ahsoka are sent on a mission to explore a new kyber Crystal mine on an uncharted planet, but the atmosphere of the planet has some... Interesting effects on the Jedi. Reted M for language and lemons, Ahsoka XAnakin


_Author's note: It's Ahsoka and Anakin fucking each other, what else is there? Also this is end of clone wars Ahsoka, not tween Ahsoka. Plus she's a Togruta, the second hottest race in Star Wars. Second only to the Twi'lek's, my dream is to have sex with a hot blue Twi'lek's. Anyway, on with the show! I own nothing._

Anakin and Ahsoka jumped out of lightspeed, seeing the the large green uncharted gas giant locals called Lustalla. Apparently there was a large concentration of kyber Crystals on the surface, and they had been sent to confirm it. "Well just our luck." Ahsoka said unamused, resting her orange cheek on her hand. "Of course we get the mission to planet fart, looks like it's gonna be gas masks the entire trip."

Anakin chuckled and glanced at his padawan. "What's wrong with gas masks?" Ahsoka huffed and pointed at her head. "My lekku make it hard to wear, Togruta shaped headgear is difficult to find you know!" Anakin just shook his head and looked back at the scanner screen, smiling and saying. "Well your in luck snips, looks like only the first two layers of atmosphere contain the deadly Deoxys the rest of the planet is completely habitable."

Ahsoka let out a sigh of relief, and steered the ship down to the coordinates on the planet. Landing the twilight in a large forest next to a large mountain, Anakin getting up and telling R2. "Stay with the ship, keep the frequency open in case we need back up or a quick getaway."

R2 beeped in agreement, and rolled over to the console plugging himself in. And Anakin and Ahsoka opened the large bay door, stepping out into the foggy world. "There are some traces of gas down here, but it's not Deoxys and isn't enough to affect our breathing."

The two Jedi started to walk towards the mountain, where the crystals we're surely located. As they walked they started to feel warm, which was strange because it wasn't hot out. They tried to engage in small talk. "So Ahsoka, have you fixed your second lightsaber yet?" Ahsoka nodded. "Yeah, it was just a circuitry issue."

But as they progressed in the conversation, their minds drifted to impure thoughts.

"Yeah I've encountered plenty of dangerous animals, I almost got slapped in the face by a Bantha dick once." Ahsoka laughed, imagining her master getting hit with the four foot long animal schlong. "Wow, that must've been terrifying!" Anakin shrugged it off and said. "Eh once you've seen one penis you've seen them all, although I definitely didn't want to get dick slapped."

Ahsoka wondered to herself, and asked without thinking. "What does a dick look like master? I mean I've seen animals before, but never one from a sentient being." Anakin nodded. "Well that's normal, you're quite young and a Jedi so it stands to reason you wouldn't have seen one."

"Can I see one?" She asked, wondering what was possessing her to ask such a thing. Her whole body filled with a tingling sensation, and a wetness collecting down below. Anakin pondered his padawan's question, why was she asking this? He was going to suggest they change the subject, but said instead. "Sure, you can look some up on the holonet back at the ship."

Ahsoka found this very odd, not only was she comfortable with this inappropriate conversation but so was he! "But… can I see yours?" She asked, then slapped her hands over her mouth. Why did she say that!? Anakin stopped walking, knowing the conversation had gone too far. He was about to scold her for asking such a thing, but what came out of his mouth was. "Of course."

Suddenly beyond his better judgement he started to unbuckle her pants, pulling out his seven and a half inch erection and his low hanging balls. Ahsoka couldn't look away, as she got down on her knees to get a better look. Inside she was screaming to look away, to get away from her master's dick. But all that came out was. "What's going on?" Her fingers curling around his cock, stroking it lightly.

Anakin looked around as Ahsoka gently tugged on his dick, and he came to a conclusion. "It's the air, there must be something causing us to act like this… we should get back the the ship, before we… before I…" He tried to speak as his mind got cloudy with sexual tension, Ahsoka's lips so close to the head of his cock.

"Before you what master?" She whispered in a sultry voice, her hot breath making his shaft twitch. "Before I fuck that pretty little mouth of yours!" He said, and Ahsoka wrapped her lips around his dick. Slowly starting to bob up and down, sucking Everytime she pulled back. Having her tongue slither along the underside of his cock, she took as much of his length as she could which was about halfway.

Anakin ran his hands along her sensitive lekku, grabbing the two the dangled in front and used them to pull her forwards. Ahsoka's eyes widened as she was forced to engulf the whole 7 and a half inches, her eyes rolling back as her master began to roughly fuck her face. Her lips tightly squeezing the base as it invaded her throat, his large balls slapping against her chin.

Anakin face fucked her for quite a while, gagging and slurping noises rang throughout the forest. Then Anakin gripped the back of her head and deepthroated her, emptying a big hot load of cum down her throat. He panted as he slipped out of her mouth, and fell to the ground grabbing his communicator. Using all his will power to speak coherently, saying. "R2 send a distress signal, if someone responds tell them to wear a gas mask!"

But that's all he could get out before Ahsoka grabbed his thick spit covered cock, tearing open her shirt and bindings letting her breasts fall free. Anakin noticed that her boobs were bigger than he thought, at least a C cup. They were a burnt orange color with pure white nipples, already hardening in the chill breeze. She settled herself between his legs, putting his cock between her tits.

She used her hands to push her tits together, moving them up and down his shaft. He groaned as she moved, her soft flesh massaging his dick perfectly. Ahsoka bit her lip as she pleasured him, loving the feeling of his cock between her breasts. "Do you love it?" She asked in a dirty tone. "Do you love it when you fuck my tits?"

Anakin just moaned in response, his hips bucking up against her bosoms. She smiled and pinched her nipples, moaning as she stimulated herself and Anakin. "Yes Anakin, cum for me, cum all over my tits! I want you to cover me in cum!" she said as she pumped his dick faster, kissing and licking the head everytime he thrust upwards.

He then erupted hot thick strings of cum all over her face and breasts, and Ahsoka pulled back to lick the cum off herself. She sat on his stomach facing away from him, her wet pussy juices soaking through his shirt. She grabbed his still erect cock, pumping in with both hands. "I love this cock, I can't get enough of it!"

But Anakin was tired of being on the sidelines, and he grabbed her legs and yanked her backwards. She yelled in surprise but then realized her ass was right above his face, and he used his robotic hand to rip open her tights and tear away her panties. Leaving his ass and womanhood completely exposed, and he gazed at her puffy orange lips that covered her light blue vaginal flesh.

He grabbed her rear and pushed it into his face, causing her to squeal in delight. His tongue tracing up and down her pussy, lapping up her wetness as she trembled from his service. Upon instinct she inhaled his dick again, sucking and slurping relentlessly and he did the same thing. He used her hand to stroke what she couldn't find in her mouth, while Anakin drove his tongue inside of her.

Anakin bucked against her lips, as Ahsoka humped his face. Both crawling inch by pleasurable inch towards their climax, ready to cum all over one another. Anakin then had an idea, taking on of his robotic fingers and shoving it all the way up her asshole. That pushed Ahsoka over the edge and she sprayed all over his face, his dick popping out of her mouth as she screamed in ecstasy.

She spasmed on top of him, as he continued to eat out her trembling pussy. She managed to say through her shuddering breath. "Anakin… Fuck my ass!" Anakin stopped licking her and sat up, setting her on the ground with her round ass in the air. He spit on her asshole, using the head to slick it up.

She shook her hips, trying to push him inside of her impatiently. She moaned as he pushed the head in, grabbing each plump butt cheek. He then shoved his entire length inside of her, causing her so scream as she stretched her butthole. Then she grunted as he pulled out, then he slammed back inside.

Anakin pounded her ass with his thick cock, stretching her tight little asshole. His balls slapping against her pussy as his hips collided with her cheeks, each hand gripping one butt cheek in order to drive himself further inside her. His huge cock churning her insides, making her moan and scream as he fucked her.

"Fuck me, fuck my tight little ass master! Make me your bitch and Fuck me so hard, oh by the force fuck me so hard!" Anakin began to pound harder and faster, making her anus slick with precum as he slammed into her. He reared his left hand and slapped her butt, making her squeal in delight.

Anakin leaned down next to her ear and whispered. "You like that you dirty little slut? You like it when master spanks you?" She bit her lip as he slipped in and out of her butthole, saying in a ragged voice. "Yes! I love it! I've been such a bad girl master, please spank me more!"

With that Anakin spanked her cute bubbly orange cheeks every time he thrust into her, her ass rippling beautifully with every movement. She had tears rolling down her face, her eyes rolled back and her tongue lolled out as she was fucked in the butt. Anakin was about to cum, and he wanted her to cum with him.

So he removed his glove, revealing his golden robotic arm. And activated a little function he added, making the fingers vibrate. He reached down and began to rub her pussy, her eyes bulged and she screamed as her whole body spasmed while she came. Anakin feeling her butthole clench around him pushed him over, and he buried his cock balls deep as he pumped her ass full of cum.

Ahsoka was laying there panting, when Anakin rolled her over kissing her hard on the mouth. Shoving his huge penis into her soaking pussy, taking her virginity and filling her womb. Ahsoka let out a low guttural moan of happiness as he relentlessly fucked her, his tongue viciously attacking the inside of her mouth. His hands squeezing her tits, rubbing and pinching her white nipples.

Her blue pussy clenching his huge cock as he fucked her with no end, wet noises echoing throughout the forest. Her moaning turning to whines as he booked the kiss, trailing licks and kisses up her lekku. "Oh fuck me, yeah baby fuck me master!" He dragged his tongue up her top left lekku, the sensitive nerves driving her crazy.

"Oh I'm gonna cum!" She whimpered. "I'm gonna cum again! Make me cum master, please make me cum!" Anakin heeded he plea and drove his cock as deep as it would go, his vibrating fingers moving to her blue clitoris. Then he started to suck on one of her lekku, diving her over the edge. She began to squirt as Anakin continued to fuck her, so close to another orgasm.

"Cum inside me!" She begged, gripping his hips so he couldn't pull away. "Fill my tight pussy with your hot cum, make me yours!" Anakin put up no resistance and pounded into her, his balls sticky from his own cum leaking out of her ass. And he kissed her again, both ravishing the other as he plunged into her and blew a hot load directly into her womb.

They continued to fuck for hours, their minds blank with pleasure and lust. Eventually a red Starfighter landed, and the footsteps of a man could be heard walking towards them. Next thing Ahsoka new she was on the twilight, feeling like she had just woken up. But she felt a groan rise from her throat as something huge was pumping in and out of her pussy, and her eyes widened as she sees it's Anakin.

"Master what are you doing!?" She asked as he held her up bouncing her on his cock, and Anakin perked up. "Welcome back snips, you're finally in a right state of mind. Unfortunately I can't really stop…" Ahsoka noticed that she was moving her hips, and she couldn't will her body to stop. "Neither can I apparently, oh fuck right there, sorry! What happened?"

The med bay opened, and Obi Wan cut in. "The planet you two were on contained a gas that induces lust, it's not harmful which is why the scanner didn't recognize it as a threat. Really Anakin, even if a gas isn't lethal you should still wear a mask." Anakin rolled his eyes as he fucked his padawan, stretching her tight little pussy while Obi Wan watched.

"If I hadn't gotten you two you would have continued till you died of dehydration, and from what a saw you two had lost quite a lot of fluids." Anakin handed Ahsoka a water canteen. "Speaking of which drink up snips, getting lust drunk you to drink was a chore." She took a huge swig, letting out a gasp at how refreshing it was.

"Master Kenobi, if we're- fuck! Sorry. If we're no longer being exposed to the gas, why are we still having sex! Hhn!" Ahsoka asked turning to him, here eyes widening when she saw him. "I believe the effects will last a couple of hours, eventually you'll be in control of your actions." Obi Wan said while stroking his huge cock, it's size being just as big as Anakin's.

Obi Wan looked down in surprise, and sighed. "Evidently the gas has second hand effects, I'm dreadfully sorry about this Ahsoka." He said walking over to her lining his cock up with her ass, filling her up while Anakin drilled her pussy. Both cocks pounding into her simultaneously, sending waves of pleasure rippling through her body.

Her eyes crossed and tritched at the sensation, and moaned with a smile. "Don't be master Kenobi, oh fuck, don't be sorry at all!" She groaned as they started to fuck for hours, filling every hole Ahsoka had. And she loved every second of it.

 _Author's note: There are all kind of kinks in here, 69, deepthroat, anal, spanking, fingering, titty fucking, body worshipping, creampie, double penetration! Hopefully someone came while reading this, I know I did! That's right I masturbate while writing these fuckers. Let me know if you do the same in the reviews, and check out the poll on my bio to help decide the winter line up it ends at midnight tonight. Now if you'll excuse me I've got to go wash the cum off my hands, it's sticking up the keys._


End file.
